


at the kitchen table

by bananannabeth



Series: things you said when... [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: His girlfriend was on her feet, reaching over the table top, and looked ready to climb on top of it to wrestle the paper from him. “It’s nothing, it’s this stupid thing the girls were doing in English and -”Percy tried to read the loopy, multicoloured script as he held it above his head, but his dyslexia made that difficult.





	at the kitchen table

 

Annabeth didn’t even look up from her homework when Percy dropped his books on the table and flopped dramatically into the chair opposite her. **  
**

“What’s up?” she asked, eyes still on her books.

 

Percy groaned and threw his head forward onto the table, so his voice was a bit muffled when he replied, “It’s never ending!”

 

“What’s never ending?”

 

“Homework,” he said dramatically. “So much homework. It never stops. And coach made me swim an extra four laps today, said that I could use the practice. Can you believe that?”

 

“Maybe you could use the practice,” Annabeth replied demurely.

 

Percy lifted his head to frown at her. “Hello, this is the son of Poseidon you’re talking to. You know, god of the sea? Have powers over water? Excellent natural swimmer in all conditions? Has saved you from drowning on multiple occasions -”

 

“Yes, okay, Seaweed Brain, you’ve made your point.” Annabeth finally met his eyes. “I’m just saying, you’ve never really had to learn techniques before, have you? You’ve always had the currents to help you out.”

 

“And I still have the currents to help me out,” he said casually, before hurriedly amending, “Not that I use them! I don’t cheat!”

 

Annabeth wrinkled her nose and threw a balled up piece of paper at him. He caught it easily and threw it back. She caught it and said, “I know you don’t. And you are an excellent natural swimmer. But maybe Coach can’t be seen to be playing favourites, you know?”

 

“But I am his favourite,” Percy muttered.

 

Annabeth laughed and threw the paper ball back at his face. He caught it and unfolded it, idly flattening it out on the table in front of him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Annabeth’s reddening face until she made a lunge across the table for the paper.

 

He caught the movement just in time, grabbing the paper and holding it out of her reach. “What’s on here?” he asked, waving it above his head.

 

His girlfriend was on her feet, reaching over the table top, and looked ready to climb on top of it to wrestle the paper from him. “It’s nothing, it’s this stupid thing the girls were doing in English and -”

 

Percy tried to read the loopy, multicoloured script as he held it above his head, but his dyslexia made that difficult. Eventually, Annabeth sat back down, and Percy brought the paper down in front of his eyes.

 

“Annabeth Jackson,” he read, glancing across to where Annabeth was sitting, her head down on the table.

 

“It’s dumb,” she muttered.

 

He laughed and looked back at the script. It wasn’t in her writing, but the fact that she’d kept it - even if she had scrunched it up into a ball - made him smile. “Why’d you scrunch it up?” he asked.

 

She didn’t lift her head. “Because.”

 

“Annabeth Chase always has a reason.”

 

She sighed and sat up straight, pushing her hair off her face. “Because it’s silly. And she used the wrong colours. I asked for blues, greens and greys and she used green and purple.”

 

Percy laughed. “Oh, your colour choices are way better.”

 

“I know.” Annabeth smiled and reached for his hand across the table. “Do you wanna get a snack before you start your never ending homework?”

 

Percy groaned dramatically, half-falling, half-standing out of his seat, never letting go of her hand. “I suppose I need sustenance to get me through the trials that lie ahead.”

 

He didn’t even bother trying to be subtle about taking the paper with  _Annabeth Jackson_ scrawled on it and putting it in his pocket. Annabeth smiled at the sight. 

 

 


End file.
